


What were the chances that I met you

by Celestial_Cluster



Category: Human Sanders sides, Sanders sides AU - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/pseuds/Celestial_Cluster
Summary: How they first met





	1. Logan | the festival

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> You don't know why you are here, I dont know why you are here. I am just writing.
> 
> You can probably tell by just about everything I have written but I have a deep love for Analogical.

" IVE BEEN DREAMING OF A TRUE LOVES KI- OOF" Roman collided with someone, knocking them both to the gravel below.

" I am So Very Sorry."

Logan noticed the man before it happened. Who wouldn't? He was loud and he was singing. He was wearing a casual red suit jacket over a regular white t-shirt and grey denim jeans. His hair half dyed red and naturally sandy brown). Logan tried to move out of the way and unfortunately so were the people around them. He was pushed toward the theatrical man.

He had just moments ago been walking and listening to Virgil on the phone as they tried to locate eachother amongst the abnormally crowded park. A festival of some sort.

" It is quite alright. It was an accident."

A man who came to about Logan's shoulders, wearing a pink and blue pastel jumper, light blue jeans, slightly curled light brown hair with the front dyed turquoise. Walked over to them. Helping the other man up. His light brown eyes shining bright through his round glasses, a small smile of concern adorned his face.

A snort came from Logan's right. "Hahahahaha Lo- hahahahLogan are you alright?"

Logan glanced up at Virgil in his black hoodie and black ripped jeans ( his fringe dyed a dark bright purple). Annoyed that he was being laughed at he huffed.

Though he accepted the hand offered to him with a small smile and got up off of the ground.

Logan wore formal brown pants and a casual navy button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. (His hair natural brown with the front half dyed Thomas's signature purple?.)

" Hi I'm Patton. Maybe don't parade around in a crowded place?"

" Where else am I to find a fabulous audience such as yourself?" Roman said. " Roman. Its's nice to meet you." He greeted the three of them.

" Sup." Virgil waved. "I'm Virgil."

" And I am Logan." He shook Pattons and Romans hand.

A small smile and shy nod to Virgil.

That is how their small group met. Logan smiled fondly at the silly memory.


	2. Virgil | the festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes to plan but at least they met.

It was silly he knew that but he couldn't help himself. He and Logan had been talking online through Tumblr for a while now and they grew close enough to send selfies and become friends.

He snapped a photo of the man through the cafe window. He sat alone at a table for two reading. His left hand around his coffee cup, his right holding his book. A small smile on his face.

Virgil opened up the app, clicked on the chat "stargottenpoet

" "Not one for coffee"? This seems to prove otherwise.'

'It's chamomile tea. Are you still outside? Would you like to accompany me?'

'Sorry. Couldn't stick around my bus arrived.'

Logan glanced up at the bus stop to see a figure in Virgils jacket just as the doors closed behind him.

'Ah. Another time then.'

It was a question. Virgil agreed.

Phone numbers exchanged, they found time to meet for the first time at the park.

The park was usually quiet. Apart from events like this. They both forgot about the festival.

"Perhaps we could meet up elsewhere?"

" We are already here Lo. We may as well meet here as planned."

" It'll take us time to find each other"

" It sure will." Virgil laughed. "Wait where did you say you were?"

He found it hard to hear over the murmur and footsteps of the crowd and someone loudly singing Disney.

 _" I've been dreaming of a true Looooooves ki-_ "

" There is a white fountain on the east side of the par- _Shit!"_

"Lo? Logan? Are You- _Oh_ "

Virgil saw the men fall and rushed forward to help. Laughing his head off realizing it was Logan on the ground.

" Hahahahaha Lo- hahahahLogan are you alright?"

 _Death glare. Nice._ Clearing his throat he held his arm out for Logan to grab.

Once Logan was on his feet Virgils attention went to the other two.

"Sup. I'm Virgil."

They both hadn't noticed they still held their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> No one can improve without feedback!  
> Comments and kudos are what keeps writers going!  
> Encouraging them befits you!
> 
> \- Nebula.


End file.
